


R18 SP Kenney X Kyle C U R S E

by emodere



Category: South Park
Genre: Action & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emodere/pseuds/emodere
Summary: This story mainly focuses on Kenney/Mysterion , his past life and furthermore his relationship that blooms with Kyle.Identity Loss, Self Harm and mentioning's





	R18 SP Kenney X Kyle C U R S E

Curse,

Kenney - Pov

"You think you're powers are a curse, let me tell you something about curses butt licker because there's some super power's out there that makes yours look like nothing." "Iv'e experianced death's countless times. No one remembers me dieing, I go to school the next day and everyone is like oh hey kenney, even if they had just seen me get decapitated with their own eye's. I can't Die!"

My name is kenney, I live in south park colorado. Everyone is a normal adverage kid except for me but what's different is my apperance though that's normal but what isn't is that this curse that iv'e been born with is a joke, I hate it with passion to me this is not a super power. I keep dieing over and over again, it will never go away, I'm an immortal according to the goth kid's, a bit strange that they worship Kutulu as their god. What makes this stranger is that my parents attended those secret occult meetings years before I was born. It scares me just alittle how all this is easily linked. I can't seem to get over what had been discovered, after Stan, Kyle, fat boy and a few other's who pretended to be super hero's. I had decided to still stay put at most nights, if I have to stop crime and find out more about myself then that's exacly what I must do.

Kyle - Pov

Ugh.. I havn't finished my homework, I need to think of a topic and fast! Before I could sit up properly on my bed. I end up giving in to defeat, my mind went blank and so I released a dissapointed sigh. A sudden blink and a dark shadow figure appeared at the corner of my eye. This startled me causing my whole body to jump. I couldn't help but scream, however when attempted I feel a warm hand covered my mouth. I opened my eye's curious to take a peek, my eye's widen once the figure had walked a step closer to the lighting near my bed side. I came to calm down in reliefe my heart had skipped a beat. Due to the fact it was a very familiar close face that I knew pretty much everday of my life. "Ken-kenney!?" I gasp out with various emotions. And one mainly showed fear second was annoyance. "WTF dude!?.. y..you scared me!..." I quietly shouted aware to not make so much noize sinse my parents are sleeping. "Oops sorry my bad" Kenney grinned. "Whatever what are you doing here, is that your super hero costume?" I rasied a brow being led to confusion I waited for his response. "Just passing time and what's that you have there Kyle?..homework?" Kenney starred down at my lap then looked back up to meet with my eye's. "Ugh oh yh this? I still havn't thought of a topic yet and our homework is due tommorow."

I leaned back against his wall and held the note book firmly. "Hmm.. that's so unlike you Kyle, you usually think of somthing with in a few second's... not having much luck with it huh!?" I finally sat down really close to Kyle on his bed side. "Yeah" Kyle pulls a thrown, Kenney placed his index finger underneath my chin, lifting mine my head up to his own. "Ken-kenney!?..ugh!" my cheek's were smeared red across his face. He gently came closer to my ear and whispered. "How about i'll help you write somthing" Kenney smirked before pressing his sweet, soft lips against mine. "Kenney..w..ugh..ahgh!..uh" This kiss was strange yet felt right, I feel his tongue battle with mine I ended up giving in to his electric sharp dominace. This seem to have aroused him far more whilst I'm secretly scared.

Kenney - Pov

I didn't know what came over me, I guess? no! that wasn't it I didn't have a wet buldge when I first arrived through Kyle's window. Could it be that I'm falling for my friend. I pull away from him I look to my side raising the back of my arm across my face embarrest to speak. "Kenney?" There was silence but when kyle added on to say "y..you're face is red!..." I look up to kyle and gave a straight face. "Kyle..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... but now I'm confused, I may have stronger feelings for you in another way." Kyle sat there trying to take in what had been just said. When Kyle was about to open up his voice. I mensioned a few things that rang in kyl'es ears. "Why am I even still here I want to just be normal like everyone else."

"..."

"Im tired and sick of endlessly dieing on repeat I don't want to live."

"K..kenney?"

"I can't even raise enough money for rent nor food,food has always been an issue...when I was seven years of age I use to sell myself wheather it was a quick blowie or some anal fucking it was the only quickest way to get the money to feed kevin and my baby sister karen at home." Kyle had both his hands up to his mouth, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "My parents argued, my father abused us three daily, I kept taking the beating for karen I would give anything to save them from both of them."

Kyle's eye's looked teary and red just his expression on his face was very cute. "After time to time I had given up, cutting myself was like an enternal escape, spending hours laying in bed restlessly slitting my arms forcibly allowing blood to tightly drip on the dirty floor." Kyle couldn't seem to bare to hear any more. He shot open his arms and wrapped me into an embrace. "I...I" Kyle trembled digging his nails deep into my back not knowing how much preassure he used. "Kenney I'm so.. so sorry that I was never there to even adknowledge our friendship." His voice became softer and fading away. "Today did you cut?" The ginger haired boy asked me in depherning concern. I decided to answer truthly. "Yes..yes I have" And now part of me regretted saying that, will that just make him cry even more. Kyle usually had an unstable book shelf above his bed. Whilst the we were talking about my past and current life a book from the shelf had fallen and knocked me out to see nothing but darkness. I felt my body lose balance I fell into kyle my head hit his. We were unconciess for a long while.

Kyle - Pov

I seen it, I seen it all the pain and structful scattered memories everything I saw was his flash back's that had oddly enough all the answers to my questions in which I was meaning to ask. I awoke rubbing my head while moaning out from the throbbing pain but not as much pain as I could imagine Kenney felt. I was taken a back seeing Kenney wake up shortly after me. I suddenly felt a cold chill run down my spine. Heart broken I was I hugged Kenney from behind. Kenney still sat in his posistion but places his hands on my arms enduring the silence a bit longer. "Kenney.. I am really sorry all those shit things happened to you man.." Kenney lowers his head in what I could assume ashamed of the remindful outcomes. I was unsure what I could do but there was two things I would make sure would happen for sure. "..I wont let that ever happen to you!.. you don't deserve the abuse, I wont leave you in this state.... Kenney I want you to stay with me here do you understand?"

Kenney - Pov

I turn my head around a bit and nodded. Kyle cupped my face and went in for a kiss, he never kissed anyone before I could tell, he was shaking. But somehow managed to rotate the rest of my body on top of his. He's making my heart beat at it's quickening pace. I kept groaning but after hearing kyle's cute irresistable moans, I lost it and switched to my wild nature with agression, that hints my dominating actions to come next. "Kyle I'm sorry forgive me but I can't take much more of this.. I...I" Kyle was getting flustered, I bit my lip holding kyle's collar, unsure wheather to continue to move. "Kenney it's fine you can" He played with his fingers anxiously.

"B..but please promise me something...don't hurt yourself, please don't let anyone ever violate you again..s..so if you need to get rid of the lustful, sexual urge ask me...I want you to just do me okay?." I nod but in paralysed shock to his response. I felt my face burning up with excitement. I tongue battled Kyle down again this procceded with me kissing his neck. I moved on to his brightly pure snowwhite pale shoulders. I wanted him to be mine and now I shall claim my territory. "Agh!..ah..uh" Hearing Kyle letting out blissful moans made my part's tingle in pleasure. "K..Ken..Kenney!..ah!" Twisting his nips, sucking them too Kyle's face had me a never ending nose bleed. "Aghhh!..ugh ahh!" He's quite sensitive but knowing that I'm easily tackling his sweet spots made me happy.

"Cute.." Kyle used the palm of his hands to hide his face. "Aww..Kyle it's fine their cute expressions you've got" He whimpers a little awwww...I trailed my tongue down from his bare chest. And crawled down his buldge he's wet? already!?... I slowly pulled down my underwear and sat down on his big erection, the sensation caused me to jolt at first. I start moving my hips up and down. "..K..Kyle!..you're h..hot" Within the space of twenty five minutes of a second round combined I crazily shared my sexual desires. We were left panting laying close to one another. "I..Love..you Kenney.." I turn my head to face Kyle wearing a wide smile on my own. "I love you too Kyle" Kyle shot back up sitting on his bed. "Oh..fuck I don't have a topic..m..my homework!.." He started to tear up infront of me, I wiped his tears away and smiled up at him. "Don't worry I got that part covered"

Narrator - Pov

Before they fell asleep cuddling they both shared one more kiss, this was far deeper than the previous one's. The next day at school Kyle got up and stood infront of the class reading the last part of a fanfic. "After they released their climaxes he removed his gag..." Kyle Decides to read his homework out loud. "I love the firm grasp of a palm tugging my hair, I like to play submissive, I love it roughly done. I find being teased arroused me more, slap me till I fall unconiess, whip me harder till I moan out the excitement. The pleasure will always be growing. Touch me here and there bite me where i'll end up drooling for more like a whore. None the less everyone has a fetish, many can't help it. Cuff me, wait for a sign when I beg soon after i'll be in command. Dig you're nails on my back like nails on a chalk board, chain me against the bed and give me head. So remember pain can be endured and be turned into something else (lustful desires) "

Kyle - Pov

I closed my book and smiled at the whole class, including my friend's they gave me a 'omfg' look where as Kenney who is now my boyfriend had winked at me. Yeah Kenney chose the topic don't ask me why, Kenney was the only one clapping, I shrugged it off and laughed. In the end I got an A+, I don't honestly know how and im still asking myself till this very day how I passed creative writing. I eventually asked how or why he said "Because mrs garrison would take interest in that sort of thing I did partly assume sinse mr slay and mrs garrison were a thing or rather a thing when it came down to sexual tension and so on forth. And because I rambled things that would take her mind off of the grade itself didn't want you to be insulted by her that's all. And in the end you were given an A+" I still had questions but I chose not to ask anything else it's abit fustrating but im going to try and forget it, how am I suppose to when technically it's one of the most embarressing things I have ever read out to anyone in my life that includes my boyfriend Kenney. "Thanks to you that is..." Kenney hugged me closely from behind my face lit up I was sort of annoyed by it but then again I did gave him the benefit of the doubt, I lent my book to him and he wrote whatever the fuck you call all that..

"Oh come on don't give me that look! after all it was quite sexy hearing you're voice I would say it sounded monotoned but it was fluent. I wonder if you have ever read anyone else's writing for anyone before, it sounds like you have done this in a previous life hmm.. im curious" Something about his writing snuck into my head thoughts ran through my head not that the embarressment matters anymore to me it's more that im thinking about what if those words meant something he personally felt within his self as a person. Did he want to be touched like this? is this what he learnt through his abuse? is this what he learnt from getting money? bless him, he's went through so much. Kenney and I went round his, he agreed to packing his personal posseions I told him he can pack what he would need and come back for the rest. We can visit the place till we can figure out what to do for Karen and Kevin in the mean time.

 

 

(THIS FAN FIC IS STILL INCOMPLETE)


End file.
